¿un cambio?
by monly
Summary: Len es un chico normal como cualquier otro, estudia, tiene amigos, a su familia y sobretodo esta enamorado de mejor amiga Rin, pero hay algo que descubrió y puede que este cambie, pero cambiara ¿sera que Len seguirá con su vida normal? ¿o tal vez cambie solo un poco?
1. Chapter 1

**¿UN CAMBIO?**

**Capítulo 1: ¿tengo medio hermanos?**

**Disclaimer: **vocaloid no me pertenece pero la historia si (todos lo ponen, yo solo quería ser popular)

Era un día normal para Len, caminaba con su paraguas extendido mientras que llovía (noo lo más seguro lo tenía de adorno) claro era unos de los días favoritos del chico, un día nublado (que solo pongo cosas muy obvias *se golpea contra la pared*) el cielo era de un hermoso color gris y llego a una escuela azul con blanco, si es su escuela, se dio la media vuelta para ver a su mejor amigo Rinto.

Lo miro de reojo y simplemente lo ignoro, volvió a su antigua posición y se adentró a la escuela hasta llegar al salón y claro su amigo lo estuvo molestando desde la entrada y como bueno amigo que es si le hizo caso.

-sabes a veces me pregunto porque eres mi amigo-

-porque me amas y mucho- acerco su cara rápidamente hacia dé el y de reflejo se hizo para atrás

-no soy gay, sabes- dijo el rubio con la coleta manteniendo la misma expresión

-pero aun así….-

-no- contesto muy cortante y entro al salón dirigiéndose a su queridísimo asiento que digo queridísimo a su santo y hermoso lugar que nunca nadie movía del lugar donde estaba mucho menos se sentaban sobre el – bueno eres un idiota-

-y tu un estúpido- dijo en defensa el rubio con los pasadores

-eres un afeminado, ¿Quién trae pasadores de mujer en su peinado?-

-no lo soy además estos me los regalo Lenka y lo dice el que tiene una coleta-

-algún problema con mi coletita-

-si mucho-

-entonces dímelo-

-gay-

-ni que fuera tu JA-

-niño mimado y no soy gay ok- : p *le saca la lengua*, - bueno dejando eso de al lado que tal con Rin.

-bien, bien, ah por cierto ella es mía-

-sí, si todos sabemos que es tuya, bueno ya que amenazaste a todos diciendo "_Rin es mía"_-

- si para que supieran que es mía-

-¿tan siquiera son novios?-

-no pero estamos a punto-

-¿enserio?-

-si-

-JOVENES KAGAMINES guarden silencio, que no saben que estamos en clases- dijo la profesora Meiko ya harta de que siempre es lo mismo en su clase

-está bien maestra- dijeron al unísono los dos rubios mientras ponían caritas de cachorro regañados y así fue como pasaron las dos horas de la clase.

-uh te regaño tu mama jejeje- dijo Rinto en tono burlón

-si ya lo sé, de seguro me va a reclamar en la casa-

-bien por ti así a lo mejor se te quita lo engreído y lo mimado-

Antes de que contestara vino el profesor Kiyoteru a dar su clase (matemáticas) Len lo maldecía por dentro por no dejarle defenderse de ese idiota y bueno todos en el salón quedaron en silencio, tomaron sus notas, empezaron hacer el difícil trabajo que dejo y solo los rubios hicieron la tarea que dejo, fácil para ellos, y todo para tener lo que ellos desean una beca y tener buenas calificaciones no es nada fácil, y más si es tu último año en la secundaria.

Al fin son el timbre que solo indicaban una cosa la hora de receso, todos salieron disparados del insufrible salón y llegaron a los puestos como espartanos y claro los dos rubios salían lentamente del salón como si la vida fuera eterna, bueno como si el receso fuera eterno.

-Ah Lenka, amor, te extrañe mucho- dijo el hermoso Rinto abrazándola.

-Hay coshito yo también te extrañe-

**MIENTRAS CON LAS OTRAS TRES COSAS =-=**

-Que asqueroso- dijo Miku mientras se ponía verde al ver semejante escena que estaban haciendo sus dos amigos –voy al baño- y corrió y corrió hasta que milagrosamente llego al baño.

La rubia con el moño blanco se les quedo mirando a todos sus amigos Rinto y Lenka besándose, Miku vomitándose en el baño y finalmente a Len que igualmente veía a todos.

-hola Len vayamos a comer- y le soltó una gran sonrisa que hizo que este sonría como un tarado

-ok vamos- y se marcharon de ese lugar y los otros rubios también se fueron a quien sabe dios a donde y salió Miku del baño después de vomitar.

-¿pero qué mierda?- grito como si no hubiera un mañana al darse cuenta que ninguno de sus amigos estaban, era la loca desesperada, la solitaria, la olvidada, la forever alone \(°-°)/ ( ok exagero).

Y así fue como paso el receso, oh ah sonado otra vez el timbre es hora de clases, y si nuestros protagonista fueron a sus perspectivos salones *si porque no van al mismo salón* y comienzan con las aburridas clases con cada profesor y llego la ultima hora si con la profesora Lily la maestra preferida de Len.

-mira tú cuñada- dijo el chico de los pasadores y si Lily es la hermana de Rin.

-si ya lo sé, acaso solo puedes decir cosas obvias-

-si ni modos que diga un gato volador disparando rayos laser-

-eso es tener mucha imaginación-

-Len acaso eres idiota-

-no-

-entonces-

-entonces que-

-nada, olvídalo- y voltio hacia la clase mientras que Len se tardó mucho en procesar lo que quiso decir

La ultima hora como es costumbre se pasó rápido y mientras daban el toque todos salían como animales salvajes hacia su casa, los rubios como es costumbre caminaban muy lentamente mientras que platicaban y sin darse cuenta ya estaban en la esquina en donde siempre se separaban.

-ok Len adiós-

-si adiós- dijo yéndose a su casa un camino súper largo pero era el más seguro y eso no le importaba, pensó y pensó y casi lo atropellaban pero él no se dio cuenta y llego hasta su casa una amarilla con pilares blancas y paso a través de esa puerta sencilla encontrándose con su queridísima madre.

-Len que bueno que llegas, te juro que si otra vez estas platicando te saco a golpes del salón y no me importa si todos ven- dijo en tono amenazador

-si mama te prometo que ya no platicare en clases-

-mas te vale, ah otro problema al parecer el estúpido de tu padre tiene otras dos familias-

-¿enserio?, pero que estúpido-

-si y quiere que conozca a tus hermanos-

-eh tengo medios hermanos-

-si-

**Y final del capítulo, muchas gracias si leyeron hasta aquí, quienes serán sus otros hermanos descúbralo en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Ok déjenme presentarme soy monly, soy nueva, si soy cómo un pollito, y este es el primer fic que escribo, emm como decirlo espero y dejen reviews solo para saber que tal les pareció y si hay cosas en la que no entiendan por favor díganme es que a veces soy muy confusa y si lo acepto hasta yo a veces me confundo y bueno eso es todo. Me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, besos. **


	2. Chapter 2 conociendo a mis hermanos

**Hola a todos hoy les traigo lo que es el segundo capítulo de "¿UN CAMBIO?", espero y lo disfruten como yo al escribirlo y gracias por tomarse un tiempo en leerlo.**

_**CAPITULO 2: CONOCIENDO A MIS HERMANOS**_

**Disclaimer: **vocaloid no me pertenece pero esta hermosa historia sí.

_**(VISTA de Len)**_

Como decirlo no estoy enojado pero si un poco sorprendido, yo ya sabía que tenía otra familia porque solo pasaba poco tiempo con nosotros y el dinero que aportaba era menos de lo que ganaba, pero tener dos familias creo que es sorprendente, es tener que alimentar a tres familias, ah casi olvido sus mujeres han de trabajar mucho como mi madre, claro es un desobligado que solo se reproduce como un conejo, no es de extrañar que ese viejo tenga otras familias en otras áreas e incluso puede tener como cincuenta hijos y solo soy uno de los tantos.

-hijo ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto mi madre con mucha preocupación al ver que yo estaba en un silencio.

-nada, no me ha pasado nada, no te preocupes-y fingí otras de mis típicas sonrisas.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto y lo cerré con llave, poco a poco resbale por la puerta hasta llegar al suelo, en realidad si le mentí yo me siento un poco triste, antes veía a mi padre como si fuera un superhéroe pero el tiempo paso para que yo pudiera ver la triste realidad, por lo que yo se mis padres ya se están divorciando, recordé a mi madre y al parecer ella no mostraba ninguna expresión, será ¿Qué acaso ya lo sabía? Creo que sí y puede que esto sea la causa de que se están separando, mi orgullo no me permite llorar pero ¿Por qué mis lágrimas se están derramando?, quiero ser fuerte, pero ¿Por qué lloro si se suponía que ya lo sabía? Talvez es porque no quiero aceptar la realidad.

Me pare seque mis lágrimas, pero que ridículo es llorar más encima por culpa de él, me odio como pude permitirme llorar así nadie me querrá y solo se burlaran, salí de mi cuarto y fui al baño a lavarme la cara, me mire al espejo y estoy decidido yo nunca seré como el tendré solo una familia con mi Rin, con dos hijos y un perro. Salí del baño y vi a mi madre viéndome raro.

-primero lloras y después te arrepientes, ah ese es mi hijo, no me vuelvas a preocupar- me dijo para después darme un abrazo muy fuerte que yo le correspondí igualmente de fuerte o tal vez mas, después nos separamos y nos dedicamos una gran sonrisa.

-bueno ya me tengo que ir a mi otro trabajo, y por cierto suerte con Rin- yo solo me quede pensando en cómo sabia de Rin si nunca se lo eh dicho

-este mamá, ¿Cómo sabes emm que me gusta…?- fui interrumpido por mi madre.

-por qué lo gritaste cuando estabas en el baño- me dio un beso en la frente mientras que yo estaba totalmente rojo y muerto de la vergüenza, -hasta la noche, cuídate mucho-.

Y vi cómo se dirigía a la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de cerrarla le conteste – igualmente cuídate mucho- y me vio desde la puerta y sonrió para después cerrarla. Ok tengo que recordar no gritar mis pensamientos y pensar en cómo me tengo que presentar hacia mis hermanos, como serán y si nos llevaremos bien.

Bueno no importa o ¿sí?, -tengo que hacer mis deberes- recordé y los fui a hacer de todos modos solo me falto lo de historia que fue la última clase. También recordé que no había comido ¿Qué hare de comer? Me preguntaba viendo hacia el refrigerador.

_**(VISTA normal)**_

Al día siguiente fue a la escuela como si nada hubiera pasado, se le hizo raro de que Rinto no fuera a la escuela pero no iba a estar solo localizo a su otro amigo que falto ayer Mikuo, si ese amigo falta mucho y vio como este se dirigía hacia él.

-hola Lensito, ¿me extrañaste?- dijo el aquamarina con una cara ¿extraña?

-en realidad no me di cuenta que faltaste-

-ya lo sabía, es que eres demasiado distraído como para darte cuenta-

-oh entonces ¿por…?- otra vez fue interrumpido

-solo para ver si te diste cuenta-

-ah ok y esta vez…- ¿que siempre lo tiene que interrumpir?

-ya vez, esta vez es porque fui al entierro de mi abuelo-

-oh ya veo, no pareces triste-

-eso es porque lo finjo ¿acaso tu no?-

Es verdad solamente fingía y siempre mostraba la misma actitud especialmente porque ayer estaba llorando. – creo que todos lo hacemos, solo es para no preocupar a los demás-

-exacto, pensamos igual, tal vez por eso somos amigos-

-si a veces pienso lo mismo-

-ok ya me voy ya vino el enojón hasta la otra hora-

-si ya vete, déjame, abandóname- hablo fuerte para que lo escuchara pero solo volteo a verlo y le hizo una señal con la mano para después irse a su asiento.

Paso la primera hora y después este Mikuo fue al lugar de Rinto para platicar con Len de chicas (por lo general es eso de lo que hablan los hombres, de sus amores y como si fuera el único tema de conversación).

-y bueno ¿Cómo le vas a hacer con la filofobica?- dijo Len con la pose del pensador

-¿Qué es filofobica?- pregunto Mikuo.

-una persona que le tiene miedo al amor-

- ¿enserio lo es?-

-puede que si-

-JOVEN HATSUNE Y KAGAMINE SÁLGANSE DEL SALÓN- grito otra vez pero ya muy harta la profesora Meiko.

-si profesora- y salieron del salón caminando muy lentamente y mirando hacia el suelo.

-se pueden apurar- y caminaron más rápido y se pusieron en la ventana mirando la clase.

-ya nos sacó tu mamá- comento Mikuo mirando a Len

-si…..-

-JA te van a regañar-

-calla idiota-

Y así fue como pasaron toda la hora parados y viendo desde la ventana la clase, cuando salió Meiko miro a Len con esa mirada muy típica de ella fue como si le digiera "_otra vez platicando, acaso no ayer prometiste que ya no lo ibas a hacer, tienes suerte pero si pasa otra vez te vas a arrepentir". _Len supo el significado de esa mirada mientras que Mikuo temblaba del miedo estando atrás de su amigo.

-vale ya no tengas miedo era solo para mí-

-¿enserio? Qué bueno que no es mi madre ¿verdad?-

-si porque es la mía y dudo que a mí me repruebe, ¿verdad?-

-tú crees que me repruebe-

-si….-

-que malote-

Entraron al salón para una aburrida clase de historia, lo único bueno para Len es que su profesora era su futura cuñada y era el único que le hacía caso y su amigo desesperadamente quería llamar su atención pero no lo consiguió y lo único que le quedaba hacer fue rendirse, -"_está fingiendo poner atención pero solo finge, sabrá dios en que piensa"- _pensó para después suspirar y cuando se dio cuenta sonó el típico timbre que indicaba la hora de receso y de costumbre todos corrieron.

-idiota muévete es viernes de pizza- hablo desesperado Len y Mikuo raciono a tiempo y se unieron a los espartanos con hambre, recibieron muchos golpes, rasguños, insultos, jalones de cabello pero al final salieron victoriosos para después meterse a la otra bola para preparar su deliciosa pizza.

-oh mira ahí están las chicas, hola Miku y rubias- hablo Mikuo con su pizza en mano al igual que ellos, las chicas también tenían su pizza ya preparadas

-hola ¿Qué acaso no vino Rinto?- pregunto Lenka el cual recibió una respuesta negativa por parte de los chicos.

-bueno no importa vayámonos a donde siempre- la cual todos asintieron y fueron hasta atrás de sala de medios y empezaron hablar de cosas sin sentido como es la costumbre de todos y claro de comer sus pizzas no por algo las compraron ¿verdad?, se dio el toque y entraron a sus salones, empezaron las clases como costumbre de ellos empezaron a hablar y obviamente los regañaban era la misma costumbre pero aun así era divertido.

Ya estando de regreso a sus casas se juntaron en bolita los cinco mientras que hablaban y reían hasta llegar a esa esquina en donde siempre los separaban se despedían y cada quien iba a su camino. Len llego a su casa, le extraño mucho que no estuviera se madre hasta que vio una nota:

"_Len lo siento por no avisarte de echo_

_No pude porque te quedaste dormido_

_Hoy trabajare más temprano de lo usual_

_Y llegare hasta las seis. Te cuidas mucho_

_Atte. Tu mamá que te quiere mucho._

Len se alegró mucho de que su querida madre llegara más temprano decidió saltarse la comida y estuvo toda la tarde cocinando un rico caldo de pollo ya que era muy especial para él, le recordaba en los tiempos que era feliz junto con sus padres, -mi padre- susurro mientras cortaba las verduras para después volver al presente y a lo que estaba haciendo.

-termine- dijo para sí mismo, salto de la alegría por toda la casa, Meiko abrió la puerta y vio esa vergonzosa escena que estaba haciendo su hijo y decidió no interrumpirlo ya que es raro que Len haga algo así y puso una cara de felicidad de tan solo pensar cuando fue la última vez que brinco de felicidad por toda la casa, Len al darse cuenta que estaba siendo observado paro para ver a su madre sonriendo, mientras que él se ponía rojo de la vergüenza.

-ni pienses que es porque llegaste- se quiso excusar obvio no era de eso

-no ya lo sé, fue porque hiciste un caldo de pollo- Len no pudo evitar el ponerse más rojo, cualquiera pensaría que fue porque su amor lo acepto pero por hacer un caldo, era lo más ridículo que podía haber hecho.

-bueno y si comemos- dijo Meiko alegremente –hace mucho que no comemos un caldo- agarro dos platos hondos y empezó a servir.

-bueno está bien hay que comer- dijo Len que ya volvió a la normalidad.

Era un momento de felicidad, hace mucho tiempo que no cenaban los dos juntos, hablando de muchas cosas, riéndose a carcajadas, simplemente siendo felices olvidando todos los problemas.

**Al día siguiente**

Hoy era el día en que Len iba a conocer a sus hermanos se llenaba de muchas preguntas al punto de que ya estaba nervioso ¿Quiénes serán? ¿Me llevare bien con ellos? ¿Cómo serán? ¿Me odiaran? Entre otras muchas preguntas más, -Len tranquilízate- se dijo el mismo pero no funciono seguía igual de nervioso, su mamá lo abandono yéndose al trabajo y faltaba una hora para ir al lugar acordado. Se alisto y se peinó –solo se tú, no te preocupes-susurro para sí mismo mientras abría la puerta y salía para aquel lugar –creo que es un restaurante- dijo mientras veía el papelito que su mamá le había dado pero al parecer solo era un local, se moría de los nervios hasta mas no poder y finalmente decidió tocar aparentando que estaba normal.

Fue ahí donde abrió la puerta un señor alto, rubio con unas pocas canas y esos ojos azules que tanto se parecen a los suyos – ¿y tu madre?-

-eso es lo primero que dices no se supones que debes decir "hola hijo, pasa", y para que lo sepas ella tiene que trabajar casi todos los días y doble turno por la culpa de alguien que ya ni nos da un centavo- elevo un poco su voz molesto de ver que a su padre ni siquiera le importaba.

-mira estúpido a mí no me hables decir soy tu pa…-

-claro que no lo eres, ya déjame pasar- y lo empujo para entrar y vio a una familia la mujer aparentaba treinta años y el chico que la acompañaba doce años, y volteo hacia la otra, acaso era ¿Rinto? No lo podía creer Rinto tenía la misma edad que él, ósea le fue infiel desde que se casaron, tenía unas ganas de matarlo pero se tuvo que contener y se fue a sentar a lado de él, sin decir palabras procesaba todo lo que había visto y escuchado.

-Len ¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupado su amigo.

-eh claro que estoy bien, solo me quede pensando jejeje- respondió el otro rubio con una sonrisa fingida

-así que hermanos ¿no?-

-ya vez- dijo mirando hacia el otro chico que noto su mirada sobre él y sonrió

-soy Oliver y ustedes ¿son?- dijo el más pequeño de los tres

-soy Rinto y este es Len-

Después de las presentaciones quedaron en un silencio incomodo, en donde todos se miraban entre sí, esperando que alguien dijiera algo.

-y ¿Cuántos años tienes Oliver?- esta vez el que hablo fue Len.

-tengo doce años y ¿ustedes?-

-tenemos quince- respondió el hermoso Rinto

-¿son gemelos?-

-afortunadamente no- respondió el rubio con la coleta

-oye todos tenemos el mismo apellido- hablo Rinto con emoción y los otros rubios solo lo miraban raro.

-Rinto es obvio que tenemos el mismo apellido- aclaro Len algo molesto, -como es que puedes a ser tan estúpido-.

-es porque soy tu hermano y en algo me tengo que parecer-

-me estás diciendo estúpido- reclamo molesto el chico de la coleta

-sí, ¿algún problema?-

-ya cállense, parecen esposos- dijo ya molesto el hermoso Oliver, el cual sorprendentemente se callaron.

Y fue así como Len descubrió quienes eran sus hermanos, su mejor amigo y un pequeñito Oliver, empezaron a platicar muy gustosamente como si ya se hubieran conocido y descubrió que todos al igual que él, odiaban a su padre y claro aparte de que tenía otras familias, también hubo otras razones.

Len caminaba hacia su casa pensando en lo graciosa que fue esa escena pero ¿seguirá teniendo la misma relación con Rinto?, era lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de aquel chico rubio, sin darse cuenta casi lo atropellaban, si otra vez, a veces el muchacho puede ser muy distraído, que no se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor, llego hasta su casa y fue hacia su cuarto a pensar todo lo que había sucedido en ese día, y después de darle tantas vueltas a su pensamiento quedo profundamente dormido.

**Final del capítulo, gracias si has leído hasta aquí, ¿Miku es filofobica?, ¿Len y Rinto se llevaran como siempre?, todo eso descúbralo en el siguiente capítulo de "¿un cambio?", gracias Dianis Mar fuiste el único review pero aun así me alegro, espero y te haya gustado el capítulo. Les mando un abrazo y un besote y hasta la próxima bye bye.**


End file.
